


Nightmares

by HermitsDen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitsDen/pseuds/HermitsDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miaksa can't sleep mainly because a certain blonde has been tossing and turning in their sleep for the past few nights. The reason Annie has been having a reoccurring nightmare. Mikasa plans on putting a stop to it or at least have one good nights rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Amusingly enough this started off with a cute cat GIF. It's started with a fluffy thought then turned into this angsty hurt thing. I'm sorry, I'm horrible, I know. Damn this ship and its feelsss!!!

                The images flashed before closed lids, her body thrashed to and fro, and all Mikasa could do was lay there unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to comfort her comrade, but another side of her knew that Annie wasn't one who enjoyed being awakened against her will. Last time someone tried that they earned a nice black eye, of course Mikasa wasn't afraid of that. What she wanted to know was what was troubling Annie these past few nights.

                Her titan formed had to run, the mission was a failure and she needed to escape. The blood curdling roar that came from Eren's titan form was further proof of her defeat. There was only one thing left to do and as much as she hated to admit it Annie had to run away. It was a matter of survival and she planned to live even if it was on the run. Maybe running away wasn't that bad of an idea, it meant that she could live freely away from all those who rejected her. She wouldn't have been bogged down by her mission, which wasn't even explained fully.

                Head full of blonde hair turned sharply to the right, then to the left, the pillow beneath her dented in place. Mikasa couldn't stand it anymore and rose from her bunk, silently she stood looking over Annie's figure.

                 Wall Sina was within sight, the soldiers couldn't reach her since she led them to an open field. All she had to do was climb the wall and get the hell out of there. Her only regret was not having Mikasa with her, but her need for survival was greater than her want for comfort.  If she could she would have brought the other person with her, but Mikasa's loyalties lies with someone else. It was in a few more meters she would reach the wall. Eren was closing in on her, if she had any hope of living she needed to reach her immediate goal. Hardening her fingers she dug them into the stone surface of the wall.

                Mikasa stood hovering over Annie's form, she continued to watch as fingers began to twitch in their sleep. Even though the blonde was still asleep and didn't have her normal scowl, her face was twisted in fear. Whatever nightmare Annie was having it disturbed a time that was meant for rest.

                Missing several limbs the titan latched itself to Annie's lower body. Her goal remained clear, get over the wall, with one swift kick she removed the leech on her leg, in the process she lost her own. The burning pain shot through her, Annie's blue eyes focusing on the top of the wall. Pushing past the pain she urged herself forward.

                The small petite body tossed her form viciously to the left, while her legs kicked at the blanket, entangling her. That was it Mikasa couldn't stand it anymore, if she wanted to get any sleep tonight the only solution was to get rid of the reason behind all of the noise.  That reason was in front of her and the only solution she could think of was to comfort Annie. She grabbed the mess of blanket, flung it out to straighten it, all the while she climbed into the bed. The thin sheet lay on top of their bodies doing little to protect them from the cold lingering air.

                Annie heard the whirling of wires before she saw the small figure twisting in the air. She should have known it was Mikasa, but her heart nonetheless tightened. She didn't want to fight her and the position she was currently in left her defenseless. As graceful as ever Mikasa sliced through her knuckles, Annie's arm fell limply to her side. This was it, the end, there was no running away, there was no escape, and there was nothing left for her. A quick twirl through the air Mikasa changed directions and targeted the other hand.  Hardened crystal, that blades normally couldn't cut through were sliced through with little effort. She had nothing to hold onto, nothing to catch her, and the only thing waiting for her was interrogation. The weight of her failure crashing unto her faster than gravity could claim her.  Then for some unknown reason her executioner lands on her face, "Annie, fall."  Was Mikasa intentionally being cruel by rubbing it in her face, either way there was no happy ending for her, there was no home to return to, and no one waiting for her. There was only the cold.

                Blue eyes shot open upon feeling the mattress dip and the change in temperature. An arm wrapped tightly around her and forced her body closer to the other person's chest. Annie turned around and stared into grey eyes, her body tensed recognizing who it was that so boldly invited themselves to her bed. The images from her nightmare still fresh in her mind and the very person who condemned her to her death was beside her. Annie was so distraught, this wasn't the Mikasa that was out to protect her precious brother. No, this one was actually concerned about her well being and was willing to risk their discomfort in an effort to comfort her.

                "Shut up and go to sleep." Mikasa said brushing the stray strands of blonde that normally obscured Annie's view. "I'll protect you."

                Before Annie could respond Mikasa pulled her closer into her chest. The warmth that radiated off the oriental was enough to lull her back to sleep. Mikasa's slow breathing became her lullaby and her lids grew heavier. For now she can forget about her nightmare and temporarily be comforted by someone she could trust. 


End file.
